Yumiko (TV Series)
Yumiko is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of Magna's group and Magna's girlfriend. Overview Yumiko is a weary, yet capable, fearless warrior, skilled at the bow. She is a fighter and a protector, but she’s thoughtful and knows how to keep a level head. She is fiercely loyal to her girlfriend Magna and the rest of her group whom she considers family and would do anything for their well being, including putting herself in danger and breaking the rules, acting as a motherly figure to them. Pre-Apocalypse England, United Kingdom Not much is known about Yumiko's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Judging by her accent, she was born and lived somewhere in England. She eventually moved to the United States, where she formed a romantic relationship with a woman named Magna. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Yumiko and her girlfriend Magna met siblings Connie and Kelly, Luke, Bernie, among other survivors. The group survived for several years, eventually becoming closer and seeing each other as family. However, as the years went by, several members of the group died. The group resided in different communities, such as Jones Springs and Coalport, both which eventually fell causing the group's distrust in rejoining any other similar settlements. Season 9 "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna's group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed and Yumiko injuries her head while protecting Connie, but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Yumiko and the group escape into the woods to find a 9 year old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now?" In the woods, Yumiko and the group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won't return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Yumiko and the group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they'll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko's condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. After the rest of her group are questioned by the council, Yumiko is visited in the infirmary. The next day, Yumiko and the group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Yumiko jokingly comments that if she knew they were going to leave, she would have hit her head harder. Michonne rides up and says she's going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna's group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn’t trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she's just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna's giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna's upset at the sight of Bernie's things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she’s returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Yumiko and Magna cuddle as they sleep. She and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna's leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can't take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there are walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several walkers as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna's group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can't put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita's injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they're on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on Eugene, Aaron, Daryl, and Rosita's situations. She then informs Yumiko and the rest of the group that they'll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Magna questions to Yumiko why Hilltop is led by a guy named Jesus but Connie assures her it's probably just a nickname. Yumiko suggests they work on proving their worth so they can stay. Michonne then introduces the new group to Carol, who happily introduces herself through sign language, which Connie appreciates. At night, Yumiko and Magna follow Michonne and arrive at the cemetery to help the others unlock the gate. Jesus tells Aaron and Eugene to get out while he finishes the walkers and starts taking out several with his sword. He goes to kill the last one but as he attacks it, the "walker" dodges and stabs him from behind through his chest, shocking everyone. "You are where you do not belong", the "walker" whispers to a shocked Jesus before throwing him on the ground. Daryl shoots it in the head as several more Whisperers arrive and the rest of the group run in to finish them off. As Aaron goes over to Jesus' body, Daryl notices something on the back of the walker's head and cuts into it, revealing a mask. Before they can process the situation, whispers around them get louder and the group circles up preparing for a fight. "Adaptation" In the cemetery, Yumiko and the rest proceed to kill the Whisperers and walkers around them. At one point, Yumiko saves Michonne's life by killing a charging armed Whisperer with an arrow from outside of the cemetery and Yumiko takes the walker mask of Jesus' killer with her. When more arrive they're forced to carry Jesus' body away and lock the gates. As they leave, a whisperer opens the lock. On the road, Yumiko listens as Magna tells Aaron she's sorry she didn't got to meet Jesus while he claims to her and Yumiko that Jesus was a good man. Suddenly, the group notices a small group of walkers nearby. Daryl corners them on a bridge and uses his crossbow to see who are whisperers. He hits one in the leg and the man falls down screaming in pain, attracting walkers to him. The rest try slowly escaping to the other side, where Michonne is waiting for them. They draw their knives and attack, but Michonne and the rest kill them with ease as the final whisperer gets on her knees to surrender. Daryl rips off her mask, to reveal a girl begging for her life. Michonne angrily questions her but when more walkers show up Daryl decides to take her with them. Later, Yumiko and the group arrive at Hilltop with Jesus' body and the captive girl, causing the whole community to react in disbelief. Yumiko and Magna then help Daryl to carry Jesus' body off the horse. Tara, the new leader of Hilltop, later tells Michonne that she will allow Yumiko and the others to stay and join the community. "Omega" In the woods, Yumiko and her group follow Tara in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. Later, in their trailer, Yumiko suggests they leave to search for Luke again but Magna warns they could lose everything if they disobey Tara's wishes. Kelly reveals that she saw some kids sneak out of Hilltop and agrees with Yumiko that they should search for Luke. They take a vote and decide to leave that night. At night, in the woods, Yumiko and the rest find a new set of tracks that could be from the Whisperers. As a herd approaches, she has second thoughts about leaving. Magna and Connie back her up, but Kelly breaks down, reminding them Luke saved her in Coalport. Connie comforts her and tells Magna and Yumiko to return without them and she'll stay and talk to Kelly. Unknownst to them, a Whisperer watches them from the woods. In the morning, Yumiko and Magna return to Hilltop. Yumiko apologizes to Tara for leaving and Tara tells her to talk to her next time. Suddenly, she spots a small group of Whisperers approaching Hilltop as guards grab Kelly to get her inside, while Connie hides in the cornfield. Tara calls out to Daryl and Magna to join them on the guard post. In front of the gate, Alpha leads a group of Whisperers. She introduces herself and tells them she just wants her daughter back. "Bounty" At Hilltop, Yumiko listens as Alpha and the Whisperers wait for them to bring Lydia to her. Daryl asks them to leave and Alpha signals for more Whisperers to show up. Magna asks Alpha if they killed their people. Alpha says no and promises if they don’t bring her Lydia there will be conflict. Daryl then decides to walk outside to talk to Alpha face to face, to which Yumiko is unsure of. From the guard post, Yumiko watches as Daryl walks outside and Alpha instructs one of her people to bring someone. Daryl informs Alpha he’s ready to fight her people to ensure she doesn’t get Lydia back, when he then spots one of the Whisperers with a baby. Alpha explains they’re animals and “animals have babies.” Suddenly, a couple of whisperers bring up a tied up Alden and Luke. Alpha offers to trade both of them for her daughter. Later, from the gates, Yumiko watches as Daryl hands Lydia over to Alpha in exchange for Alden and Luke. She hugs Luke and gets him inside, where he is embraced by the rest of his group. At night, Yumiko drinks and celebrates Luke's safety alongside her companions. "Chokepoint" On the road, Yumiko and Tara’s group clear a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Kelly lets Tara know she’s worried about Connie, but she assures her she’s fine with Daryl. Yumiko and Magna also tell her that Connie is taking care of him. Later, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. In the Kingdom, Yumiko helps unload the trade goods and interacts with the welcoming Kingdommmers. "The Calm Before" Yumiko will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yumiko has killed: *Henry(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, Siddiq, Carol and Michonne) *Tara Chambler(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *Enid(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *Rodney(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *Adeline(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *Alek(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *Tammy Rose Sutton(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *Frankie(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *Ozzy(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) *D.J.(Zombified) (Alongside Daryl, ''Siddiq, ''Carol and Michonne) * 2 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" *"Who Are You Now?" *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" *"Adaptation" *"Omega" *"Bounty" *"Chokepoint" *"The Calm Before" Trivia *Yumiko was credited in "Guardians" and "Scars" but did not appear in either episode. *Yumiko wearing a headband is a nod to her counterpart having bangs in the Comic Series. *"Yumi (弓)" means "bow" in Japanese, which is Yumiko's weapon of choice. *Yumiko is the ninth LGBT character on the show. The other eight being Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric, Denise, Jesus, Magna, and Kelly. **Out of those, Yumiko is the fifth lesbian. **Yumiko and Magna are also the fourth same-sex couple on the show. *Yumiko is the first British character in the TV Series and the third one in The Walking Dead universe, with Oak being the first and Mac being the second. *Yumiko is one of six characters who know ASL, the others being her fellow group members Magna, Luke, Kelly, and Connie, as well as Carol Peletier. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Magna's Group Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Coalition